Can love bring me back?
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: Amnesia: It can wipe out all of your memories, the ones you want gone, and the ones you cherish, but can it wipe you away of all your pain, can it wipe away your love for another person, or will it always come through?
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Gosh, another story, WHAT AM I THINKING? Hehe, sorry bout that, this is going to be a great read, please read and review!

Also, I'll have to apologize for all my 'other' stories, I just thought this idea was just too good to pass, don't worry I haven't abandoned my other stories, just I've been soo busy with school work lately, yes, nearly end of a semester and I'm swamped with work, well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Can love bring me back?**

Summary: Amnesia: It can wipe out all of your precious memories, the ones you want gone, and the ones you love, but can it wipe you away of all your pain?

Sakura has just confessed to Syaoran, but after a brutal rejection, she has somehow wiped all of her memories of him, can his love bring her back or will Syaoran abandon her?

Disclaimer: I will only say this ONCE, I don't own the CCS crew, only my own characters, also, THIS IS MY PLOT, Don't steal it!

**Chapter 1: The beginning:**

Phew, got here early, and just in time, hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm currently in year 10 and getting ready for something really important, and I don't know why I'm doing this.

"SAKURA, HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE" yelled a girl with beautiful long ebony hair waving at Sakura

"COMING" and this is Tomoyo, MY best friend, though I have a lot of friends Tomoyo is my very bestest friend.

"So, you ready Sakura?" asked Tomoyo eagerly dragging Sakura to their lockers in the middle of the hall, passing many people staring at the two girls.

"Not really, why do I have to do this?" wailed Sakura trying to catch up to Tomoyo's fast moving pace, when suddenly she stopped, letting go of Sakura's hand she still walked on facing at Tomoyo walking backwards until…

"Oomph" startled, Sakura jumped and turned around quickly only to blush madly, it was Li Syaoran, one of the most wanted and hottest guys in her year level, not to mention school and neighborhood.

"oh, Sorry Li, really" Sakura bowed, all Syaoran could see was Sakura's head bobbing up and down and up and down, now looking away he felt his cheeks turn red a little not because of the sickness that was overwhelming him, but the sight of Sakura, wearing their school uniform of a white shirt with a tie around her neck, and her green patterned skirt with black stockings and shoes. (THIS is my real uniform, only there's a red jumper and green blazer)To him she looked cute.

"It's nothing Kinomoto, see ya later" waved Syaoran as the surrounding girls gave Sakura their best 'evil' looks, you see Sakura isn't really what people say, 'popular' but she has friends in that group, also she was considered in the 'fun' group, the group that studied and had fun, not geeks.

"Oh my gosh Sakura, he said he's see you later, are you too going out already?" bounced Tomoyo around Sakura as she went dot eyed.

"No, he meant to see me later at the band, you know, the musical band" sighed Sakura as Tomoyo stopped bouncing, and people went on with what they were doing, though some girls would love to be anywhere near Syaoran, they didn't make the cut to actually get 'in' the band, but you can bet that the musical teachers were desperate for actors, even the crappy ones.

Tomoyo stopped bouncing, her face began to change a little as she and Sakura went to their lessons, Sakura noticed Tomoyo's face and asked her what was wrong, only all on Tomoyo's mind was Eriol, you see, Tomoyo was just dumped by Eriol for the school's most popular slut, Kuromi, and boy was she upset.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" asked Sakura softly as Tomoyo's head bobbed up and down slowly, Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around Tomoyo giving her friend a hug, she missed the lone tear that slipped down Tomoyo's faces gently.

"Oh Sakura, I miss him soo much, I don't know why he dumped me for that…that…" Tomoyo broke down crying, their passing teacher saw Tomoyo in such a bad shape and Sakura holding her up barely, he let them go to the bathroom to 'freshen up' and allowed them to skip his lesson saying that he was just going to lecture the class about the Pythagoras rule, and boy was Sakura happy.

"Sorry bout that Tomoyo, but just thinking about skipping that lesson, YAY" smiled Sakura happily, then turned to Tomoyo with a sad face once again, only to see Tomoyo laugh suddenly.

"What's soo funny?" asked Sakura weirdly, tilting her head to the side, waiting for her friend to quiet down.

"It's just, giggle you were soo happy one moment, giggle then sad the nextgiggle you looked soo KAWAII" giggled Tomoyo non stop then slowly Sakura joined in with her friend, happy that Tomoyo smiling, after some talking, they resumed their school work, until the end of the day.

"ATTENTION ALL MUSICAL BAND STUDENTS, THERE IS NO PRACTICE TODAY, ATTENTION ALL MUSICAL BAND STUDENTS, THERE IS NO PRACTICE TODAY" a loud voice boomed over the P.A. system as Tomoyo patted Sakura's back, today was the day that Sakura was going to tell Syaoran that she liked him.

BRING

The last bell went, signaling the end of another school day, and to Sakura, the beginning of hell.

Seeing Syaoran alone sitting at a bench she stood next to him, seeing a shadow appearing next to him, he looked over to see a pinked faced Sakura, blushing a bit, he stood up and faced her.

"Hi" whispered Sakura gently, only he could hear it.

"Hi" spoke Syaoran back, finding his voice a bit.

"Um, Syaoran, I just want to say, that I like you, a lot" whispered Sakura gently, Syaoran looked confused, not noticing the girl near Sakura, walking slowly to the both of them.

"Sorry, you repeat that?" asked Syaoran seeing one of the most popular girls coming their way.

"Syaoran, I, really, really, like you" spoke Sakura loudly, the girl standing next to her, trying to keep her laughter in, Syaoran was in a tough spot, looking at both the girls in silence, the girl that just came up to them whisked her hand in front of her throat saying, Say-I-Hate-You.

"I-I, don't love you Kinomoto, and never say me first name ever again." 'Smirked' Syaoran forcefully eyeing the girl next to Sakura, then she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, I can't believe you admitted to Syaoran you like him, and he rejected you the badest he's done to anyone, actually, you're the ONLY person that came up to him and you're the first person to be actually rejected like that, FUNNY, wait till everyone hears about this" laughed the girl as Sakura felt her vision blurring, turning around.

"Shut up Linda, I-I, hate you, I never want to see or think about you ever again" yelled Sakura at both Syaoran and Linda, running, running, that was the only thing on her mind, to get away, to forget her past.

Turning around to face Linda Kim, one of the 'hottest' girls in their school (Kim is her last name ok)

"Don't you think that was a bit mean, the way I let her off?" Syaoran asked worriedly, not seeing Sakura anymore.

Snorting Linda smirked, "As if, that was the best way to let that bitch off" and with that Linda spied some cute guys and went to talk to them.

CRASH, BANG, BOOM

Crashes and screams could be heard near their classrooms, running to the scene, Syaoran saw a car, with a body on top of the car, Sakura's body, running to her side quickly he took his phone and called for the ambulance, hoping that Sakura would make it, seeing her head bleeding, he was in shock, someone screamed, it was Tomoyo, she had been watching the whole scene, sad and angered by Syaoran's behavior, a worried about Sakura, she didn't know what to feel.

Teachers were at the scene, some trying to calm the students while others were talking about the incident.

"She was such a smart student, I wonder why she would step in front of a car, or why a car would hit her in school grounds anyways" spoke Tereda Sensei to his wife, Rika who was a student teacher, (I wanted these two to be a couple, but not student, student teacher, so why not, student teacher? Did that make sense?)

The ambulance came, followed by the police, raising her body onto the stretcher, Tomoyo climbed in the ambulance to accompany her best friend/cousin, classes resumed, but all minds were on Sakura, and if she would make it.

At the Hospital.

"Please let her be alright, please" prayed Fujitaka loudly as his son stood next to him.

"Hold on twerp, you can't die yet, I haven't ruined your wedding yet" mumbled Touya to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the surgery, intensive care unit, he stopped when he saw one of the surgeons come out looking a bit worried.

"How is she?" asked Fujitaka immediately.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it" bowed the surgeon sadly as Touya ran up to him, holding his collar as Tomoyo cried and Fujitaka, sitting on his chair abruptly.

"Oh SAKURA, Why did you leave me? SAKURA" wailed Tomoyo none stop as the surgeons eyes widened.

"Aren't you the family of Torey Sumi?" asked the Surgeon as everyone quieted down, standing up slowly Fujitaka walked over to the man.

"We are the family of Kinomoto Sakura" spoke Fujitaka as the surgeon once again bowed.

"My mistake, Kinomoto Sakura is in the other ward, the other side, Ms, Torey Sumi has just died" after saying that a family appeared out of now where asking for their ex-wife, mum, and daughter, as the Kinomoto family walked slowly to the other ward.

Seeing Sakura up and talking to the nurse, the nurse instantly ran over to them.

"Are you the family of Kinomoto Sakura?" asked the nurse gently as the family nodded, "Your daughter is well, but we are unsure if she has amnesia, from the blow from her head, she might have, if she hasn't, that would be quite a miracle" spoke the nurse gently as the family stood in shock, their once happy Sakura, might have changed, walking cautiously into the room, they still saw a happy, genki girl, only with many wires around her.

"Hey Sakura, do you remember me?" asked Tomoyo gently as Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Ofcourse, you're my best friend Tomoyo, how could forget you, and you father, Touya" smiled Sakura as they al hugged her, wincing in pain, they let go of her, noticing the wince, "Sorry" they apologized as Sakura and Tomoyo talked then someone entered the room, and instantly Tomoyo turned quiet, looking where her best friend was someone, someone she couldn't quite recognize.

Syaoran

Ok, this is a VERY short chapter, to this story, and I hope that you like the beginning, I can assure you that this story is going to be great, and chapter 2 is going to be better!

Kimmy

Please review!


	2. He's mySon

Hey, wow, thankx for all the reviews!!!

I'm soo happy that u guys like this idea, YAY, anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Summary: Amnesia: It can wipe out all of your memories, the ones you want gone, and the ones you cherish, but can it wipe you away of all your pain?

Sakura has just confessed to Syaoran, but after a brutal rejection, she has somehow wiped all of her memories of him, can his love bring her back or will Syaoran abandon her?

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Sorry" they apologized as Sakura and Tomoyo talked then someone entered the room, and instantly Tomoyo turned quiet, looking where her best friend was someone, someone she couldn't quite recognize.

Syaoran

**Chapter 2: He's my…son**

"Sakura" whispered Tomoyo gently, looking at Sakura, only to see Sakura study Syaoran's face, like trying to read his thoughts.

"Oh, Fujitaka San, Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura" greeted Yelan slowly, entering the hospital room, Yelan was a teacher at Sakura's school, and her husband ran the multimillion dollar Co. (Yes, this is sort of like Maybe, just maybe we're not meant to be, only the plot is different).

"Yelan San how are you?" greeted Fujitaka, showing some respect for the women in front of him,

"Very well thank you, and how are you?"

"I'm quite fine, I'm guessing that you are here to visit Sakura?" asked Fujitaka gently as Yelan nodded her head slowly as another head popped in, Syron, Syaoran's older brother.

"Hello Syron Kun" smiled Sakura as Syron walked over to his sick friend as Yelan, also walked closer to Sakura.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" asked Yelan, looking at Syaoran for a few moments, turning her head and attention back to Sakura, the face Sakura had was, serene, peaceful.

"I've been better, Yelan San" answered Sakura, smiling, only to trail a little, as the nurse walked into the room, smiling at Sakura, she smiled back.

"I see you have a lot of visitors Sakura Chan" smiled the nurse as Sakura nodded gently, holding her neck at the bit of pain, rushing over to her, Sakura smiled at the nurse.

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry bout me" sensing something wrong she stayed in the room for a while.

"Yelan San, can you tell me who is standing at the door?" asked Sakura gently, Yelan searched her face for any signs of acting…she found none, Sakura looked sincere, she did not recognize Syaoran, standing at the door, Tomoyo was shocked, as was the rest of the family.

'So the doctor was right, Sakura did lose some of her memories' thought Tomoyo silently to herself, looking at Sakura, tears were forming in her eyes, as she wiped them away immediately.

"That's Syaoran, Sakura, don't you remember him?" asked Yelan softly as Sakura shook her head,

'She doesn't remember him' cried Yelan to herself silently, but looking at Sakura's once again, something inside of her mind clicked.

_Flashback:_

_Walking slowly out from my classroom I heard some talking, standing next to the open window, concealing myself from any view, I heard some talking_

"_I-I, don't love you Kinomoto, and never say me first name ever again." I heard Syaoran say, Sakura liked Syaoran? I asked myself, then hearing his 'girl friend's' next remark made me want to go and stop them, but there was nothing I could do to mend Sakura's breaking heart._

"_HAHAHAHA, I can't believe you admitted to Syaoran you like him, and he rejected you the badest he's done to anyone, actually, you're the ONLY person that came up to him and you're the first person to be actually rejected like that, FUNNY, wait till everyone hears about this" turning away slowly, I could feel tears that were forming in my eyes, I couldn't bear to think of what Sakura was feeling, then_

_**CRASH, BANG, BOOM**_

_Sakura, that was all I could think of, then running to see if my guess was right, praying otherwise, then, there I was standing face to face with Sakura's once beautiful shining eyes, with dull, dead like eyes._

_End of Flashback_

'It was Syaoran's fault that Sakura's like this' turning my head to look at him, his head was bowed down, he too was thinking about that day

"I think I might take a shower, stinky" Sakura laughed to herself as the nurse help her up, and to the bathroom to freshen up, the nurse looked back, and saw her sister, and tears welled to her eyes.

'I can only hope, to what this girl will do' prayed the nurse to her self as she began to help Sakura into the small bathroom

"Why doesn't she remember me?" whispered Syaoran softly as Touya sent him a glare and everyone else was pondering, until a nurse spoke behind him.

"You broke her heart, didn't you?" asked the nurse softly to him, looking up, how did this nurse know?

"…"

"I take that as a 'yes'" spoke the nurse once again, walking over to a chair, and placing herself next to a picture of Sakura smiling, a picture taken just two years ago, and then one just this year, noticing the difference, her conclusion was made up.

"I know why she forgot about you" whispered the nurse, as everyone gathered in closely, like how an old grandparent, would tell their grandchildren about his younger life.

"Please tell us" begged Tomoyo gently, shaking the nurse's knee, as she helped Tomoyo up, sitting her next to her, and began to tell her story.

"My friend, was just like Kinomoto Chan, she was a fun, loving, caring girl, not popular like she wished to be, but she was happy, unlike Kinomoto Chan, she fell in love in University, where she met the love of her life, Sore (Pronounced, Saw rhea) he wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to be a pharmacist, she called him, 'The most wonderful person in the world' I told her to tell him, and she did, only to also be rejected, she was soo upset, she tried to kill herself numerous times, but I was always there to stop her, she cried soo much. Then one day, she was a bit more upset about this situation than usual, feeling something wasn't right, I followed her, I heard her whispering to herself"

Flashback:

"I want to forget about him, just, to never think of him again, never" whispered the women called Ying Cha, behind her was her best friend, Yuen, nearing a fountain near the park, where people were sitting, not noticing the rock near her foot she tripped, and smashed her head on the fountain's side.

"NOOOO" screamed Yuen; she could not believe that her friend managed to nearly kill herself, not purposely.

She felt the ground spinning, the next day on the news was, two girls, one fainting and one receiving a major head wound.

3weeks later, after the accident.

"She's awake" yelled Yuen to Ying's family, opening one eye, and then another, Yuen was greeted with something she hadn't seen from Ying for over 2 months, a smile.

"Hey Yun Chan, where am I?" asked Ying sweetly, as Yuen felt tears well up in her eyes.

'She didn't forget like the doctors said, she didn't forget' and then there was a silence, and at the door was Sore, looking at Ying, Ying looked at him oddly, like she didn't know him.

End of Flashback.

"The doctors said that it was a 'glitch' in her mind, and somehow erased everything about Sore in her mind, Sore started his own family, and clinic, and Ying Cha, is working as a nurse, for you see, Ying Cha is my sister, also Kinomoto Chan's nurse, the very one that helped her into the bathroom" there was a long pause, as everyone fell silent.

"I know for a fact, that there was no 'glitch' in Ying's mind, but she somehow, wished soo hard, to forget about Sore, she did when she nearly died, and that fate helped her to forget, placing a opportunity in front of her, to give her a second chance, she's now actually quite happy being by herself, but I know, that she still remembers Sore" ending her story, Tomoyo finally spoke.

"This is like De Ja vu, ne? Sakura's doctors also said that she would forget everything, I noticed that she was feeling really broken when YOU, YOU stupid bastard hurt her, and just as she was running to the road, I heard her mutter, _'I want to forget, forget my love for him, forget him' _And look now, she's forgotten all about you, you and her feelings for you, you could say, that this did her a favor, now she's back to her old happy self" smirked Tomoyo a little as the families were shocked at Tomoyo, such strong chosen words.

"YOU SAID YOU HATED HER, AND NEVER TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN" yelled Tomoyo, throwing a weak punch at Syaoran, breaking down; she was the only person that heard what he said next.

"Actually, I don't hate her, I actually, really like her as well" whispered Syaoran as Tomoyo's sobbing stopped, looking at him, with her red face, staring at the boy in front of her

"Why? ...Why didn't you tell her? Why did you make that stupid lie up, and look at her now" yelled Tomoyo, as the families listened, seeing that it was out in the open, he bowed his head.

"I actually, have a reputation Tomoyo, the hottest guy in Tomoeda; I couldn't just throw it all away for a girl" spoke Syaoran loudly, as everyone was shocked, especially his mother.

"Why? Why did you have to hurt Sakura soo badly?" asked Tomoyo kneeling down on the floor, crying, crying was all she could do for her friend.

"I-I don't know, I just saw Linda walking from behind, and she IS one of the MOST hottest girls in our school, not to mention most popular, just after 5 minutes, pretty much all of her friends would've known" cried Syaoran in exasperation

Looking around the room, he saw many feelings on different people,

Touya looked ready to kill, while Fujitaka had an understanding face on, even though Syaoran caused soo much pain, Fujitaka could sympathize with him, the nurse looked sad, remembering her sister's fate, Tomoyo looked, in soo many emotions, she wanted to kill Syaoran, and he say her looking at the bathroom door, and then he turned to see his brother and Mother, Syon looked at his brother, he looked sad that his very own flesh and blood nearly killed a dearly loved girl, and then Syaoran turned to face his mother, he didn't want to look at her, but as he turned, he felt guilt rush over him, his mother was there, kneeling on the floor, crying her heart out, all he could hear was her sobbing.

"Why? Why did I have to give birth to such an insolent child, a son who couldn't listen to his heart, a son who can't even chose the right decision, how on earth is he going to run the company? Who will this son of mine choose to be with? WHY????" spoke Yelan in hysterics glaring at her hands.

"Mother" whispered Syaoran gently, as he stared out the window, the leaves seemed to cry, all wilting down, as if he had caused all this, suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing a fresh and clean Sakura, being helped by Ying Cha.

Hey, sry have to stop it here, hope ya like this chappie!


End file.
